<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>пластырь и поцеловать где болит (с вас полторы сотни) by ebobulochka, fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111011">пластырь и поцеловать где болит (с вас полторы сотни)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/pseuds/ebobulochka'>ebobulochka</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020'>fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Strings Attached, scars removal, волшебные неправдоподобные медицинские манипуляции, две строчки порно для галочки</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/pseuds/ebobulochka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Нравится то, что видишь? — спрашивает Нами, не пытаясь скрыть недовольство в голосе. Надеясь, что намёк достаточно выразителен, что ему не придёт в голову на самом деле отвечать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>6 - fandom One Piece 2020: драбблы и мини R — NC-17, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>пластырь и поцеловать где болит (с вас полторы сотни)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В первый раз она ловит его взгляд случайно и почти не придаёт этому значения: сегодня достаточно жаркий день, и на ней достаточно открытая одежда.<br/>
Заинтересованные мужские взгляды преследовали её, где бы она ни появилась, с тех самых пор, как подростковая нескладность в ней начала изменяться в женскую красоту, и Нами почти привыкла к ним, почти научилась их игнорировать. Но этот взгляд не был заинтересованным — он был задумчивым, изучающим. Как у того, кто ищет, анализирует слабые места, чтобы в решающий момент предать ваш… “альянс”, честное слово, какая наивная, безрассудная глупость, чем Луффи только думал.<br/>
— Нравится то, что видишь? — спрашивает Нами, не пытаясь скрыть недовольство в голосе. Надеясь, что намёк достаточно выразителен, что ему не придёт в голову на самом деле отвечать.<br/>
Трафальгар Ло поднимает глаза, встречая её взгляд, неопределённо дёргает плечом и отворачивается. Поразительное хамство даже для пирата.<br/>
Но он действительно ничего не отвечает, и это, с одной стороны, успокаивает.<br/>
С другой — совершенно не объясняет, чего он хотел.<br/>
А он определённо чего-то хочет: за обедом Нами снова ловит его взгляд на себе — и смотрит в ответ, достаточно выразительно, чтобы он понял намёк и отвернулся, с кислой миной вгрызаясь в жареную рыбёшку. Что бы это ни было, она не чувствует от него угрозы — никто из команды не чувствует, даже Луффи, с его-то нечеловеческой волей наблюдения, и значит, ей нечего бояться. Она и не боится, просто это ощущение пристального, липнущего к коже взгляда… вызывает воспоминания.</p><p>Спустя два часа после обеда она выходит на палубу проверить, не изменилась ли погода. Попутный ветер слабеет и к вечеру стихнет совсем, но течение под килем всё так же стремительно несёт их на запад, точно туда, куда указывает стрелка лог поса. И да, Трафальгар Ло тоже на палубе, и он снова смотрит — даже не пытаясь отвернуться, когда Нами оборачивается и смотрит на него в ответ. Он безопасен, она на своём корабле, среди друзей — но всё равно чувствует себя неуютно, против собственной воли переступает слишком осторожно, будто под ногами не широкая крепкая палуба, а узкая доска над иссиня-чёрной пучиной, ведущая в никуда.<br/>
— Говори, — приказывает Нами, остановившись прямо перед ним.<br/>
Трафальгар Ло не встаёт ей навстречу, не двигается с места, только задирает голову, глядя на неё снизу вверх, плавящееся к закату солнце подсвечивает его радужки золотом, и произносит, спокойно и уверенно:<br/>
— Можно к тебе прикоснуться?<br/>
Нами, опешив, спотыкается на ответе даже прежде, чем успевает решить, что именно хочет ответить.<br/>
“Что?”<br/>
“Нет!”<br/>
“Это дорого тебе обойдётся”.<br/>
Что это за вопрос такой? Может, он, как Санджи, любит полапать девушек, только прячет свою извращённость под серьёзным выражением? Может, он схватит её и использует как заложника? Может, у неё просто что-то в волосах запуталось?<br/>
Трафальгар терпеливо и молча ждёт.<br/>
— Можно, — наконец отвечает Нами, и вот тогда он поднимается на ноги. Делает шаг, уничтожая оставшееся между ними расстояние, оказывается почти вплотную, заносит руку и —<br/>
делает то, чего она меньше всего ожидала,<br/>
— касается её левого плеча.<br/>
Нами не успевает удержать судорожный вдох.<br/>
Он бережно разворачивает её к себе, так, чтобы татуировка оказалась прямо перед ним, наклоняется к ней ближе, проводит кончиками пальцев по контуру рисунка, исследуя, как карту: вверх по хребтам рубцов — и вниз, в долины, до сих пор залитые топью старых, ненавистных чернил.<br/>
Затем он опускает руку и снова отступает на шаг — за секунду до того, как она, опомнившись, вырвалась бы сама из-под его непрошеного внимания.<br/>
— Это не моё дело, — говорит он, вперившись в неё испытующим золотом, — но я мог бы помочь убрать их. Если хочешь.<br/>
— Ты прав, — отвечает Нами как только возмущение и шок разжимают хватку на её горле, — это совершенно не твоё собачье дело.<br/>
Трафальгар Ло пожимает плечом и снова усаживается на своё место, приваливаясь спиной к нагретым солнцем за день доскам; взгляд его соскальзывает с Нами, и впервые за весь день ей наконец-то не кажется, что он снова к ней вернётся.</p><p>Поэтому она возвращается к нему сама — уже поздно вечером, когда все разбрелись по каютам и гамакам, когда затихли разговоры, смех и возня, и в наступившей тишине совершенно невыносимо ворочаться с боку на бок, тщетно пытаясь выбросить из головы лезущие непрошеные воспоминания: как нечеловечески прохладные, пахнущие йодом и солью пальцы крепко сжимают её руку, выводя по коже чернила; как она бьёт, бьёт, бьёт себя ножом в плечо, пока Луффи не подходит и не нахлобучивает свою шляпу ей на голову; сон всё не идёт, шрамы под пальцами грубые и обжигающие на ощупь, сколько не сжимай руку, и.<br/>
Нами садится в кровати.<br/>
Потом встаёт, набрасывает на плечи рубашку и выходит на палубу.<br/>
Трафальгар Ло имеет наглость продолжать спать — или делать вид — даже когда она останавливается перед ним.<br/>
— Пойдём, — говорит Нами. Кутается в рубашку, переступает с ноги на ногу: короткие шорты не защищают ноги от ночного холода.<br/>
Он поднимает голову и хмуро смотрит на неё из-под встрёпанной чёлки, затем кивает.</p><p>— Может быть немного больно, — говорит Трафальгар, раскрывая над ней сферу своего фрукта. Не огромную, как он делал это на Панк Хазарде — совсем небольшую, чтобы накрывала только плечо и ещё немного. — Если боишься крови, не смотри.<br/>
— Я плаваю с пиратами, — напоминает ему Нами, — разумеется, я не боюсь крови.<br/>
Он смотрит на неё на секунду непонимающе, будто забыл, где и с кем находится, а потом улыбается — едва-едва, самыми уголками, — и снова утыкается вглядом в её плечо. Улыбка делает его красивее, поэтому Нами отводит взгляд от его лица и смотрит тоже: как он срезает кожу со шрамов, и место среза сочится крохотными красными бисеринами, быстро тяжелеющими; как он глубже вгрызается железом в мясо, что-то ковыряет, подцепляет и тянет, отрывая крохотными кусками. Вопреки его словам, боли нет, но вот это она чувствует — как расходится в стороны, тянется и рвётся плоть. Медленно, вдумчиво, без боли, без отчаяния. Спокойно.<br/>
Совсем не так, как яростные удары грязного, грубо заточенного ножа.<br/>
Нами невольно снова смотрит на Трафальгара: он ещё красивее, когда работает. Она протягивает руку и стаскивает шапку с его головы свободной рукой. Нахлобучивает её себе на затылок, надвигает поглубже.<br/>
Совсем не так, как потрёпанная шляпа её капитана.<br/>
Это мои шрамы, подумала она сначала, когда Трафальгар только предложил, мои шрамы, и мои контуры старой ненавистной татуировки, проглядывающие местами из-под новой, моё прошлое, моя боль, моя жизнь, мой капитан, который спас меня и мою деревню, и я никогда, ни за что от них не откажусь, потому что я не хочу забывать, даже если они будут болеть, даже если...<br/>
Но на самом деле ей не нужны шрамы, чтобы помнить.<br/>
Она надевает шапку обратно на Трафальгара, отводит чёлку с его лба, убирая под край.<br/>
Через некоторое время он заканчивает работу. Ориентируясь в организованном медицинском хаосе Чоппера безошибочно, словно в собственной каюте, Трафальгар находит заживляющую мазь и стерильные салфетки. Кровоточащей раны на руке как ни бывало — только тонкие порезы на почти ровной коже. Он обрабатывает их, накрывает салфеткой рану и разглаживает, прижимая к коже клейкие края. У него аккуратные, но не чрезмерно бережные прикосновения, и это нравится ей больше всего.<br/>
— Это только на сегодня, — говорит Трафальгар, — завтра уже не потребуется.<br/>
— Ага. Спасибо, — говорит Нами, вставая; берёт обеими руками его хмурое серьёзное лицо и целует, привстав на цыпочки, прижимается губами к губам, поддавшись внезапному желанию, легонько кусает за нижнюю — он не отвечает, и она и не думала, что он ответит, но очень, очень бы этого хотела.<br/>
Лицо у Трафальгара удивлённое, когда Нами его отпускает; он рассеянно облизывается, едва коснувшись языком нижней губы.<br/>
— Не нужно благодарности, — говорит он.<br/>
— Какой ты всё-таки хам, Трафальгар! — не может удержаться Нами. — Я не расплачиваюсь с людьми сексом из благодарности.<br/>
— Тогда что именно ты делаешь? — спрашивает Трафальгар.<br/>
Убираю шрамы, думает Нами.<br/>
— Догадайся, — говорит она вслух и тянется поцеловать его ещё раз, на случай, если ему потребуется подсказка.<br/>
Но он встречает её на полпути.</p><p>В своей каюте Нами первым делом запускает ему руки в волосы, спихивая прочь дурацкую шапку, и целует ещё раз, глубоко и жадно, наслаждаясь тем, как он отзывается. Потом она помогает ему избавиться от остальной одежды и воровато целует татуировку. Толкнув на кровать, седлает его бёдра — и целует снова, ей нравится его вкус. Ей нравятся его руки, то, как он держит её, ведёт горячими ладонями по коже и сжимает ягодицы. Нравится тяжесть его твёрдого члена в руке — приподнявшись, Нами направляет его в себя и опускается, принимая сразу насколько может, и это поначалу совсем немного больно —<br/>
но так бывает, когда избавляешься от старых шрамов.</p><p>Утром Нами просыпается — заботливо — одна.<br/>
Потянувшись, идёт к небольшому зеркалу, отдирает салфетку от плеча и осторожно трогает порезы поверх татуировки.<br/>
Они ещё видны, красные, немного припухшие, но рано или поздно, она знает, пройдут и они.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>